The Revenge House (No Such Luck 20)
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Aftermath of No Such Luck. Lincoln tries to prove he isn't bad luck, but after it gets one of his sisters killed, he decides to give them hell for mistreating him and blaming him for his sister's death. He has been kicked out of the house permanently, and will soon be on an adventure he never believed would happen. Wouldn't trade it for the world? He is rethinking that completely!
1. In the Beginning

Lincoln laid down on his bed, sad. His sisters let him back in the the house, but one stupid little catch; he had to wear a fucking embarrassing chipmunk suit. He was so hot in that suit, as he laid on his bed, he couldn't take it off, because it would take forever to get back on, and his sisters would eventually find out. He had alot of trouble reading comics, since he wasn't in his underwear. He held bun-bun tightly, as he sweated like crazy.

He decided "Fuck it" and took the suit off as he went downstairs. He then walked past Lynn, who freaked out and hopped back a few feet. "Lincoln! Where's your suit!?" She said, clinging onto the stair railing. "I did not wear the suit. I am not bad luck Lynn, and you need to accept that." He said, still pissed off about being locked out of the house. "Get the hell away from me!" She said, hopping the railing to get away from him, failing horribly, as she landed on the coffee table, breaking her ankle.

"Oww! See, I told you! Stay the fuck away from me, and don't ever talk to me again!" She whined. "Fuck this dysfunctional family. Chaos with 11 kids. That's not the way anyone shows their love. These demons can all die for all I care." He complained. He went and got some milk for his cereal, but dropped it. "Goddamnit!" He said, as he bumped into Lori, he tried to catch his milk carton, however she dropped her bowl fell and it fell and shattered on his foot.

"Oww... fuuuck! Ahhh!" He shrieked. Lori, instead of helping, ran away from him as fast as she could. Lincoln went to the bathroom to get some band aids, but ran in on Lucy who was practicing spells in the sink, like a cauldron. She freaked out, and tried to back away but slipped on water and landed head first on the toilet bowl, and her head laid against the toilet, bleeding.

"Oh shit! Lucy! Oh fuck! Are you okay?!" He shook her shoulders. "Please! Why aren't you answering me!?" He called out to his unresponsive little sister. He ran to his mom and dad, calling their names. He met them in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading newspapers. "Oh hey sport, how are you..." Dad said, before realizing he wasn't wearing the suit. "Oh... uhh... could you please go upstairs or whatever?" He said, the happiness in his face draining. "Can it, old man, Lucy is upstairs in the bathroom, unconscious!" Lincoln stood up to him. "What? I don't have time for your silly pretend... Oh damn..." He said, realizing Lincoln was serious.

He ran upstairs and saw Lucy, with her bleeding head against the toilet, with one eye closed and the other just barely open. "Lincoln...what have you done..." Lynn Sr freaked out, looking at his only son with regret. "Dad I..." Lincoln tried to explain. "This not a discussion! Get out of this house and stay the fuck out!" Lynn Sr shouted. Lincoln, giving up, tearfully walked out. He saw Lynn Jr, Leni and Luna freak out upon seeing him without the suit.

Lincoln was outside, watching as Lynn Sr carried Lucy in his arms, taking her to VanZilla, followed by Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. Clyde joined Lincoln, who was crying. "Lincoln, what's wrong?" Clyde asked. "Lucy...she...she..." Lincoln tried to say, but was unable to speak. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I feel you. Cleopawtra got smashed by a car about a week ago. Her brains splattered everywere. My dads were upset, but I was relieved that filthy, disgusting, violent creature became roadkill." Clyde said.

"That's awful!" Lincoln said, feeling worse now that Clyde found his cat's death revealing just because it was aggressive. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm just glad Nepurriti is alright." Clyde said. "Look, i'm already pissed off that my sisters hate me, and that one of them is in the hospital, I don't need your dumb ass enjoying a little cat's death, you inhuman piece of shit." Lincoln grew angry. "Woah chill, Lincoln. I'm sorry about Lucy. I'm just glad it wasn't Lori!" Clyde said, changing from sympathy to relief.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Lincoln said, standing up and clenching his fists. "Nothing, hey can you explain why all of your sisters are avoiding you?" Clyde asked. "Well, it started when I visited that asshole Lynn when she was playing some stupid softball game, and since it was my first time, and she lost, she pointed fingers at me! She thought I was bad luck, and all of my other sisters started believing that too! They even kicked me out of the house, until I went to the game undercover in a chimpmunk suit!" Lincoln explained.

"So they found out you weren't bad luck?" Clyde said, confused. "I wish. They only thought that I wouldn't be bad luck if I wore the fucking suit for the rest of my goddamn life. Today, I took it off, and bad things continued and now Lucy is in the hospital!" Lincoln continued, with anger, as usual, then becoming sad and tearful. Clyde patted him on the back.

Just then, Lincoln got a phone call. He saw it was from Luna. "Oh great." He muttered to himself, not knowing if he should answer it or not. He did and listened. "Hey dude, you gotta get down to the hospital, Lynn is in a cast now, and Lucy is in a coma! Doctors say she might not make it!" Luna told him. "But I thought dad said I couldn't go?" He asked, confused. "Him and mom said you could, if you wear the suit." Luna explained.

Lincoln hung up. "Forget it. I'm not wearing that goddamn suit another second!" Lincoln said, pissed off. "Dude, you have to. It's your sister! Your parents are giving you a chance to see her and possibly say farewell! Do the right thing man! For your best friend! For your...future brother-in-law!" Clyde said, starting to think about Lori. Lincoln sighed and got the suit.

Clyde's dads took him to see Lynn and Lucy at the hospital, of course, not before chuckling at his ridiculous suit first. Lincoln was soon laughed at by many people in the hospital, even the nurse chuckled at the outfit at first, before stopping and becoming serious. She led him to Lucy, and Lincoln was coldly greeted by Lynn, ticked off that he was allowed to visit her and Lucy.

Lincoln saw that Lucy woke up, but then she saw Lincoln and started freaking out. "N...no, who...who let him in?" Lucy said, scared. "Lucy, you fell and hit your head. You should be better now, I came to see you." Lincoln explained. "N...no..s...s...stay a...awa...away!" Lucy said, her heart monitor increasing faster and faster as Lincoln got closer.

"Lincoln honey, I think..." Rita said, interrupted as the monitor went blank. All of the Loud siblings gasped, and tears were brought in their eyes almost immediately after. "Lincoln...you..." Lynn Sr said, shocked by his daughters death. "You bastard!" Lynn shouted, jumping off her hospital bed, lunging into Lincoln and bringing him into the wall. She punched him 5 times, and grabbed his neck and shoved him into the wall several times. She then lifted her fist up, about to punch him again, but was stopped after Luna and Luan pulled her back.

"You just got Lucy killed! Your not gonna be joining her, because your going to be in hell! I wish you died in the womb!" Lynn growled. "Lincoln, it would be best if you left us, and never came back." Rita said, still shocked after her daughter just died. "Good riddance. Get out." Lynn said, coldly. "Yeah, go on, get out!" Leni said. "You don't belong here anymore." Luna said, coldly and sadly. Lincoln, admitting defeat and not wanting another altercation, left. "Baby don't come back, any kind of fool would stay with us!" Luan joked, actually serious. "Twerp." Lori smirked.

Lincoln, walking in the rain, went to the overpass. It was 4 A.M, he had been walking around absentmindedly for nearly 9 hours. He felt like taking his own life, but he was to stupid to kill himself. "Why did I have to take that suit off? Why couldn't I have listened?! This is all my fault. I just...need to do the world a favor and end this." Lincoln said, depressed. He stood on the cement half-wall of the bridge, and thought. "If the fall doesn't kill me, on-coming traffic will!" He thought, happily and relieved. It wasn't until he jumped that he realized it was four in the morning, there wouldn't be any traffic. "Oh boy, this is going to hurt." He thought.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hi, thanks for reading! A review and suggestions would be really appreciated, and 2 more chapters are planned right away! :)**


	2. Lincoln's Guardian (An On-Coming War)

Lincoln was laying on the ground, drifting in and out. Okay, it was the the highway, no cars came, because it was like, four o'clock in the goddamn morning! He thought about his life, knowing things would most certainly not go back to the way they were. Even if so, he wouldn't wanna go back to them, never ever again.

He had been there for 20 minutes, it seemed like 4 hours though. All of a sudden, a large, skinny figure showed up, wearing all black and had a tie and a pale white head, paler than Lucy ever was. Lincoln thought he was dreaming, until he found himself being lifted off the ground and carried safely away from the highway. He could feel the cold, dark air, the mosquito's flying around and the misty and foggy nature.

The next thing he remembered, he was in a bed. He was relieved. "Oh man, what a dream that was, looks like I didn't get Lucy killed after all. I gotta get up and get ready for the big day, with Clyde." He said to himself, about to get out of bed, when he noticed his feet had a cast. "Oh great. Just fucking great. So that horrible, awful stuff wasn't a dream after all?" He sadly said to himself.

He began to tear up, as he sat down on his bed, and covered his face. "My...My little sis...sister, she's gone. I want my sister back!" He cried, fairly loudly. Just then, the large figure came in the room, Lincoln hadn't noticed that the door was never shut this entire time. "What's wrong?" The figure asked, putting his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, comforting him.

"My sister Lucy is gone! She...she was only eight years old!" Lincoln teared up. "Look, I need you to understand, she wasn't as innocent as you think. They were preparing to leave you to die out there, they may have been your family physically, but they were never close to being an actual family. They aren't well, they are dysfunctional, and they never treated you...they never treat anyone right." The figure explained.

Lincoln stopped crying, and began to listen. "So wait, off topic, but are you human?" Lincoln asked, feeling this figure was more human this his sisters. "Of course I am. This is just a costume. You see, our organization is a mad scientist group, we wear these costumes so we can get revenge on those who treat their family horribly. We have watched over you, and protected you." The figure said.

"Like a guardian angel?" Lincoln said, puzzled. "Yes. I was assigned to protect you back in the year 2016, when you were a year old. Remember when your sister Lori kicked you out of your pool with her boyfriend Bobby?" Lincoln nodded. "Well, I was there, and I scared them away, that's why they weren't there after you walked off sad. I gave you your pool back." He said.

"And a few days ago, when your sis...siblings let you back in finally, I was there. They were making you suffer in that horrible suit. So right after they kicked you out of the hospital I set up a little surprise for them, for mistreating you." He said, showing Lincoln some security cameras:

* * *

"Dudes, who destroyed my axe?" Luna roared at her sisters, holding her broken in half guitar. "Not me." Said Lola, Luan and Lori, both in tears about the previous events earlier. "Bobby isn't answering my calls!" Lori said, in anger. "And I keep losing every pageant!" Lola pouted. "Your all a bunch of pussies. I control this house, not Mommy or Daddy. Not Lori. Me!" Lynn said, insulting them.

"Oh? And you only like sports, you don't even know what the responsibilities of being in charge is!" Lori yelled at Lynn. "Oh yeah? How come you haven't noticed your phone hasn't had any minutes since yesterday?" Lynn explained. "And Lana, your pets didn't run away, someone obviously took them." Lynn explained again. "Dang it. I should've set the frog trap a while ago!" Lana sorrowfully said.

"Luna, your guitar was smashed by someone when we weren't home!" Lynn exclaimed. "How do you know this?!" Lori panicked. "Because this all happened when we didn't let a little certain someone come with us to see Lucy before she died. And this particular person happens to have dyed white hair, and his name rhymes with stinkin'." Lynn explained.

"Aunt Ruth?" Leni asked, dumbly. "No you retard, Lincoln!" Lynn gave up with hints. "Hey! She's not retar...I mean er...go on." Lori was about to protest, but stopped. "Are any of the blonde's in this fucking family worth anything!? Is...is it seriously up to the brunettes to save this family from falling apart?" Lynn joked. "Well mate, I appreciate the compliment, but oi didn't see what this 'as to do with it." Luna absentmindedly said, in her British accent.

"Goddamnit Luna, your the one person who I thought I could count on! But apparently, I don't need a right hand person, I can lead this family from any crisis. So have that, you worthless hunks of shit, I am going to save this family from our one threat! And until then, you are to remain under my control!" Lynn speeches. "Oh, are you serious? Why should we listen to you?" Lori chuckled.

"Because I am the one who figured out the little fuck pulled this kind of shit. I know Lincoln, I can predict what he will do next. I will protect this family. In fact I will help you all achieve your goal, to punish...those who treason the very little authority that has kept this family together for 19 years. " Lynn finished her speech. "So who's with me?!" Lynn growled.

Everyone lifted their hands, not because they cared about Lynn's stupid speech, but because they wanted to all do their same goal; to get their brother. "So, it seems we're all on the same page, i'm in charge, and we're gonna do what I say, and if we do that, then that smug little white haired two faced double crossing piece of shit, that we once regretfully called our brother, is going down." Lynn finished.

* * *

Lincoln finished watching the video. "Oh my god. I've only been gone for one day, and Lynn has completely fucked things up over there." Lincoln growled. "No my boy. You didn't screw up. They are just beginning the end. Now we can watch this end like it started, together." The figure said. "No. I have to get back over there and stop this myself. I can't let Lynn have the satisfaction of being in charge." Lincoln said. "If that is your wish, then I shall make it come true. But you should wait a bit for that leg to heal first." The figure told Lincoln.

"Your right. I just don't know how it came to all of this. I thought they all loved me this whole time, but now they want me dead, it's just sick." Lincoln said. "Of course they loved you. They had ups and downs at first, but then they all got carried away. Only two parents, and 11 kids, they weren't able to keep them all under control, and so they let themselves get carried away, and so on." The figure told Lincoln.

"That...actually makes since. So the sooner I get to them and be done with my revenge, the sooner I will give them payback, and be able to sleep at night, knowing that justice has been served." Lincoln stated. "And I am here, as your sworn guardian, to help that come true, and save you from those horrible people." The figure said. "Yes. May god have mercy on them...Because I sure as hell won't." Lincoln let his anger out.

"By the way, what are you dressed as anyways?" Lincoln asked. "My costume is in the livery of Slender Man." The figure said.

 **Thanks for reading, please keep those reviews and suggestions incoming, and thank you 'Mr loud' 'The Critik' 'SilverPhantom19' for your suggestions! :) New chapter right away!**


	3. The Revenge

Lincoln laid in the bed, still in tremendous pain. He was still depressed after Lucy's death, and being kicked out of the house by his own 'family'. He clinched his fist, wishing he had the courage to stand up to them, but alas, he was just a cowardly, immature 11 year old. I mean, he had a fucking stuffed animal, a rabbit to be exact. He called the damn thing 'Bun-Bun' for crying out loud. No pun intended.

He didn't do anything. Besides breath and blink, of course. What he was doing, was waiting for his leg to heal, so he could take revenge. Sweet, heartwarming revenge. He smiled at the thought of all of his sisters, minus Lily, burning alive in lava, crying for his help, with him refusing. He knew they wouldn't be able to suffer if they were dead, so his smile was lost.

Soon after, The Figure walked in the room with a guy in a Jeff the Killer suit. The Figure handed Lincoln some Chef Boyardee. "Oh cool, thanks." Lincoln thanked Figure. "By the way, who's this?" Lincoln asked, pointing at the guy in the Jeff the Killer. "Well, this was a little girl named Ronnie Anne's guardian, but thankfully her older brother has treated her with respect and takes care of her." The figure explained.

The guy in the Jeff the Killer raised his hand slightly, as if to say 'Hello'. Lincoln began to eat the Chef Boyardee meal, when The Figure asked "How is your leg doing, Lincoln?" to which Lincoln responded. "It's doing fine, I should be able to walk again in two or four hours. Then my sisters are going to burn, like the spark of hate in what was once my heart." Lincoln said, getting angry by just bringing them up.

"You take all the time you need little buddy, we'll all have your back if anything goes wrong." The guy dressed as Jeff the Killer said. Lincoln watched as they left the room. Lincoln went to sleep after that.

* * *

Lincoln found himself at his house all of a sudden. He realized he was seven, somehow. He saw Luna playing her 'axe' guitar. "Get lost, bro." Luna told him. "Repeat that please?" Lincoln asked, shocked with what he heard. "She said take a hike, Lin-Cunt!" Lynn growled at him. "What's wrong with you?" Lincoln teared up. "Get the fuck outta here, mate!" Luna shouted. "But i'm not even in your room, why are you acting like this?" He started shaking. "

"We don't like you, Lincoln. Your not even as gifted as us." Lynn smirked. "Take that back!" He started bawling up. "Get the fuck outta here mate!" Luna shoved Lincoln, knocking him onto ground. He burst into tears. "I'll get you back for this! I will...beat you up!" Lincoln cried. "What are you planning on doing? Hmm? You will never fight back, you little shit. You always sit there, and take it. Accept it, 'Bro'. " Lynn laughed at Lincolns threat.

Lincoln started running, and crying. "Shit mate, he goin' to get mom and dad!" Luna freaked out. "Oh no he's not!" Lynn growled, running and catching him. She knocked him down with ease, and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Shhh, it'll all be over with before you know it." She smiled, as life drained from his body. Luna then pried her off.

"Woah, what the fuck are you doing?! Get off of him!" Luna shrieked, and instructed. "Come on sis, i'm just teaching him a lesson. And Lincoln, not a fucking word, you understand? Because next time, it'll be longer before I let go." Lynn barked. "Y...yes Lynn..." Lincoln teared up.

3 Days Ago: "Hey Lincoln, your coming to that baseball game, right?" Lynn said, growing an evil smile. "Uh, yeah, sure sis. It's not like I was gonna hang with Clyde later or anything." Lincoln panicked. "Good good. Because if you said 'no', then thing's would've gotten messy." Lynn said, lifting a baseball bat. She turned around to face Lucy.

"Ain't that right Luce? We're a family who supports eachother!" Lynn smiled. She used to 'bully' Lucy with Luna aswell, but stopped after she started listening. Luna grew out of bullying Lincoln, and apologized, but the scars still remain. Lynn has, and probably will never stop torturing her brother. He went to the baseball game, out of survival.

After that, Lynn was certain her brother was bad luck, and hid from him. "Stay away! Your bad luck!" Lynn freaked out. "What? Just because I came to your awesome game, it doesn't mean i'm bad luck! Y...your Lynn Loud! The g...g...greatest Loud sister ever, and always will!" Lincoln said, nearly against his will. "Says you. You couldn't win anything, so you decided to ruin my chances! Well, it' punishment time i'm afraid!" Lynn said, giving her brother a notorious beatdown.

* * *

Present time: Lincoln woke up. He remembered those horrible days like the back of his hand. Not one day goes by without him remembering that horrible, evil thing Lynn did to him. Luna was just as bad, until she finally grew up and came to her senses. Now if only Lynn had done that, Lincoln would be so much happier. He got up from the bed, realizing his leg had healed.

He smiled, and let out a silent 'hurray!'. He walked over to the dresser, and got his clothes on. He left the room, and saw The Figure, watching TV. "Oh, hey sport. That leg healed?" Figure said, with joy. "Yes, and it is time Lynn and all of my siblings pay the price for all of the mistreatment...all of that shit they pulled this week... This is their endgame." Lincoln speeches.

Figure and four other costume scientists got in The Figure's car. Figure wasn't the leader of this organisation, but to Lincoln he was. Figure drove them to Lincoln's former residence, which took about 27 minutes. When he got their, it was 2:41 PM. He told them to hide in their vehicle somewhere, he had to do this alone. Lincoln opened the door, and realized the house was a mess.

Well, it's always a mess, but this was 100 times worse then it had ever been before. Walls were damaged, there was old pizza box's, beer bottles, the TV was broke, the couch was flipped, need I say more? He walked slowly and quietly upstairs, and just when he almost made it to his room, he heard his name called. He turned around, after saying "Dang it."

No surprise, it was Luna. "Oh...hi..." Lincoln couldn't think of anything else to say. "Y...your b...back?" Luna slurred, then hiccuped. "What's wrong with you?" Lincoln asked. "Nothin' mate...just...'ol Luney got 'erself a drink..."Luna slurred. "Look, I know this is Lynn's doing. Look what she's done to you. This isn't the Luna Loud I knew, that Luna would never do anything so...heinous..." Lincoln stuttered.

"Yeah? We'll...if that's your feeling...then come over and...fuck me..." Luna slurred again. "No offense, but i'd rather stick my dick in an anthill." Lincoln replied. "Yeah...don't judge me...your just jealous of...me!" Luna hiccuped. "Look, your a 15 year old girl drinking Bud Light. Think about Mick Swagger. Do you think he'd approve of this?" Lincoln told her.

"You...your right mate, but way harsh." Luna slurred, getting tearful about her mistake. "This is Lynn's fault. She's turning you all into slaves. I gotta end this!" Lincoln said, leaving Luna. He went into Lisa's empty room, to find something that could help him get Lynn. Just as he searched, Lisa stopped him. "Greating's human. I see you've returned." She said, with no emotion.

"Lisa please, this is just a matter of sibling war. So please don't bother me." Lincoln begged. "You should grateful i'm this smart, otherwise I would've turned you in to Lynn." She said. "So in return, you do me a favor." She said. "I'm listening." Lincoln said. Lisa pulled out a potion. "Give this needle to Luna. It will cure her addictions, and restore her health." Lisa asked, handing him the potion. Lincoln took the potion, and found Luna, on her knees with a beer bottle.

Lincoln walked up to her, and prepared to hand her the needle. She began smiling, when Lincoln realized how bad she was to him, and how evil she used to be. Lincoln then broke the needle in half, and throw the remains against the wall. "Fuck you, Luna. You can die for all I care, you piece of shit." Lincoln growled, walking away. Luna fell to the ground, clinching her stomach and crying.

Lincoln made it to the back door, when he heard "Stop right there." he turned and saw Lynn. She had Bun- Bun in her hands. "Give him back you little fuck!" Lincoln snapped. "You have to catch me first!" Lynn said, running back upstairs. Lincoln finally caught up to her, his chest hurt from running so much. They were on the roof of the house.

Lincoln felt the rain on him, and the loud thunder in the sky. "So, you thought you could just sneak back in here like that? After what happened to Lucy? I don't think so! Now i'm gonna have to put you down like a rabid dog." Lynn said. "What happened to Lucy wasn't my fault! She slipped and hit her head, she wasn't gonna make it!" Lincoln said.

"No, she died on the operating table, because you kept getting closer until she died of a heart attack! YOU killed Lucy!" Lynn pointed out. After that, Lincoln punched Lynn in the head, and pushed her back. "Nice one. Almost hurt. " Lynn chuckled at his punch. Lincoln hit her again, then in the stomach, and the head again. She returned the punch, and headbutted him, then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, you little punk!" Lynn cheered. She grabbed his neck, and said "Lucky I let you live this long, I should've ended it right there when you were seven!" She growled. Lincoln managed to bite her index finger, triggering her to let go. "Ahh! Get the fuck off!" She screamed. Lincoln then pushed against her check, which caused her to get off of him. He ripped her index finger off of her right hand, causing her to hold it in pain.

He tossed her onto the ground, leaving her in serious pain. "Is that all you got...Lincoln? That was pathetic!" She laughed, struggling to get up. "Lucy may be gone, but Luna always has my back! You can't beat us both!" She laughed. "No, she can't help you, because they're both dead!" Lincoln told her. "No...you...YOU BASTARD!" Lynn boomed as she charged into him, but as an effect, nearly falling off the roof.

She held onto Lincolns hand, looking down at the 60 foot fall. "Do it Lincoln. Kill your sister Lynn. I know you will, your just a sadistic killer." She said, fearing death. Lincoln, not having the guts to kill her, no matter how bad she was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled her up, deciding whether or not to regret that decision. "Gee Lincoln, I guess i'm sorry for...this!" She said, attempting to throw him off the roof.

Lincoln manged to knock her down, and began slamming his fists into her head repeatedly. He lost his temper and control, and wouldn't stop until after about 48 hits. He then stopped himself, and realized her head was cracked open, and she wasn't moving. "Oh fuck...what have I done?!"Lincoln freaked out. He thought this was a dream, but sadly it wasn't.

He made it downstairs, finding all of his remaining siblings tied up, and Lori, with two bullets in her chest, laying against a wall, dying. "Oh my god, Lori!" He said, running up to her. "L...Lincoln? I...I'm sorry...I treated you like...t..this...you deserve better than us...and that's why I...i'm not afraid to...die like this..." She said in a dying breath.

The Figure walked up to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I did you a favor, and tied them up for you. Do to them what you like." He said. "No...Lynn and Luna are gone...all of the bad ones are gone. The others shouldn't die for their mistakes. No family is perfect, but what Lynn and Luna did to me was way out of line. Please, let them go." Lincoln explained.

"Are you sure? They were all bad to you, and we have to make them pay for..." He was interrupted as Lincoln drove a knife into his heart. "No! You won't get in my head this time you son of a bitch! You won't make me hurt them!" He growled. He ripped the knife out of The Figure's heart, and watched him fall to the ground. Lincoln freed his surviving siblings.

"You saved us! We're so sorry we treated you this way! Please forgive us!" Lola cheered. "Don't worry. With Lynn and Luna out of the picture, this house can go back to normal!" Lincoln told them. "Our brother saved us!" Lola and Lana cheered, hugging their brother. "You won't have anything to worry about. With Lori gone, it'll be hard for me to find a good leader for this house before I leave." Lincoln said.

"Leave? But Linky, you already left us once! Please stay!" Leni begged. "Yeah, you'd make a great new leader!" Lana cheered. "Are you kidding? After what he did to Luna, I hope he rots in hell!" Luan growled. "Yes. It is a fact that he killed some people just to fix things. We cannot have him as our leader." Lisa growled. "But Lynn made our parent's leave! Clyde's dad's were taken from him!" Lola responded.

"Don't worry guys. If you've learned your lesson, I guess i'm here to stay." Lincoln said. "First, i've gotta take care of some things." Lincoln explained. He walked outside, and saw Clyde sitting on the curb, waiting. "Hey buddy.'' Lincoln said. "Oh man, Lincoln, am I glad to see you!" Clyde cheered. "Yeah, I am here to stay this time. The family has a real leader for once." Lincoln stated.

"But not me." Clyde said, tearfully. "Hang on." Lincoln replied, feeling sad for Clyde. He walked into the forest, and found the car, almost empty. He saw the man dressed as Jeff the Killer. "Hey man, are you okay?" Lincoln asked. "No. Everyone left me. I don't even have someone to take care of." The guy said. Lincoln, tearful about the tragedies earlier, told him "Hey, there's a kid named Clyde who lives next to me. His parents were napped, and he has no one." Lincoln said.

The figure was introduced to Clyde, and promised to take care of him.

 **Thank you for reading, but this isn't the end! Yet...**


	4. A Funeral Gone Wrong

**So you think every story has a happy ending? Tsk Tsk Tsk, when do people learn... So Lincoln has defeated Lynn and Luna, and The Figure, and is now understanding the stress of Lori's position as leader, and is looking for his parents and Clyde's dads, but the journey is much harder then he figured. He knows that Lynn always had a spark of hatred in her for her brother, but now that he has punished his surviving siblings by scaring them straight, he needs their help to make things better. How on earth will he earn Luan and Lisa's forgiveness?**

Lincoln was at the graveyard watching several siblings were laid to rest. Lucy had died from brain injuries sustained as she hit her head after slipping in the bathroom, she was doomed from the start of that, and Lincoln, trying to comfort her, finished her off, as she died of heart attack not long after. Luna shot herself for letting alcohol get the best of her, about four weeks ago. Lynn supposedly was beaten to death by Lincoln, accidentally, as he let his anger get the best of him. Lori had been shot twice by The Figure, she tried to ambush him, and he shot her in self defense.

Lincoln had a hard time accepting that Lucy and Lori were dead. Lori had bullied him, but in a sibling rivalry kind of way. He knew she deep down inside cared for him, even though she put herself before him hundreds of times. Under her dying breath, she had apologized, for mistreating him. Lincoln tried not to tear up, watching her bleed to death.

Lincoln was devastated with what had to be done to The Figure. The man had protected him and helped him achieve his revenge goal against Luna and Lynn, and helped numerous other kids rejected by their evil families. The Figure had tried to convince Lincoln that the others were evil and should be punished, and to kill them. Lincoln resisted his influence and as a result, stabbed him through the heart.

* * *

The Funeral: Lincoln got out of VanZilla, having taught Leni to drive, and began to walk towards the graveyard. Clyde and Ronnie Anne were there, along with Chunk, Roadie and Bobby. Tabby and Haiku were there, for some reason. "Why babe? Why did you have to leave me so soon? We...we were gonna get married someday!" Bobby cried, laying his head on her coffin.

"Luna, why did you leave us like this? You were the greatest person to jam with, and taking your life is a horrible way to go, mate." Chunk preached. "Damn mate, she was 'ivin just fine till her brother 'ad to come and ruin everything!" Tabby growled. "Yes. And comrade Lucy would be here physically had Lincoln not visited her in the hospital." Haiku stated.

"What about Lori? She was murdered in cold blood by Lincoln!" Roadie stated. "Hey, that's a big fucking lie, Roadie you little shit!" Lincoln growled at the liar. Lincoln got up in the beanie wearing roady's face. "Yeah, and you told Luna to drop dead, two hours before she shot herself." Roadie pointed out. "The fuck?!"Lincoln got hysterical, someone had blabbed about what happened. Except the Lori part.

"Lincoln, please...tell me that's not true!" Bobby cried. "It's not. I don't know what this little fucktard is saying." Lincoln growled. Roadie walked up to Lincoln and shoved him, knocking him to the ground. "You've ruined the family you little shit! I may be your neighbor/roommate but what you did will never be forgiven, you evil fuck!" Roadie growled.

Ronnie Anne shoved Roadie off of Lincoln. "Don't you even think about pinning this shit on Lincoln, you prick! I will..." She was able to utter out before Lincoln came charging into Roadie, knocking him into Luna's coffin. Roadie punched Lincoln in the rib, but Lincoln lifted the casket's top, and repeatedly slammed it on Roadie's head. Ronnie Anne and Chunk pulled him back, but it was too late.

"Oh my god...dude what have you done?!" Bobby freaked out. "No...no...this can't be...this dream...no..." Lincoln stuttered horribly at the site. "Mate, hope you 'roud of 'ourself, you dirty twat!" Tabby insulted him. "Leave him alone Tabby, he's under enough pressure already, you bitch!" Ronnie Anne growled. "Fuck off, ya nasty wanker!" Tabby spat out.

Ronnie Anne shoved her into the coffin of Lynn, out of pure anger, however, the pressure knocked the coffin over, smashing the door open. "You dumb motherf..." Luan barked, censoring herself. "Hey, are these coffins supposed 'be empty?" Tabby pondered. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lincoln growled. Everybody walked up to the empty coffin of Lynn, horrified.

Police arrived at the scene, also with an ambulance. Paramedics declared Roadie dead at the scene, and police investigated the coffin. "Alright, so your sayin' that someone stole the body of a deceased 13 year old...Lynn Loretta Loud Junior..." The officer read the report. "Yes sir. We found the casket completely empty, and her body was in there when we loaded it." Luan stated.

"I see. And is it true that mister...Lincoln Abraham Loud murdered Chazziar 'Roadie' Hunt?" The officer listened to eyewitness report. "Yes..but it was self defense...he was going to kill our brother!" The twins stated, lying for Lincoln. "I'm sorry, but most of the eyewitnesses are saying this was an act out of anger, the most that can do is lower his convicted time." The officer explained.

"But...but..." Lana stuttered, tearing up. "I'm sorry, but without any bail money, Lincoln is going to have to be kept here." The officer said, comforting them. Lana walked off, slamming the door out of pure anger, following her twin.

* * *

So like, Lincoln's not here, does that like, make me in charge?" Leni asked. "No it doesn't!" Everyone said. "Where 'inkin?" Lily asked. "Somewhere he deserves." Lisa growled. Everyone except Luan gasped. "Lisa! How could you say such things?!" Lola gasped. "And in front of a baby too!" Lana gasped. "Please. Lincoln swore like a sailor in front of Lily." Luan pointed out.

"So, is Lynn alive?" Leni asked, making everyone realize they had just forgot about that. "This is serious, we need to find out what the hell is going on." Luan stated. "But we can't find answers like this, Lori and Lincoln were our only hope of survival. No authority in the Loud House means no answers." Lola pointed out. "Great. Just great. When we though this day couldn't get any worse." Lana groaned

 **Hey guys, this is the creator, I'm excited for part five, it should be great, with a great twist. It's still not near the end, i've planned at least 9 chapters. But keep in tuned!**


	5. Redemption

**This ain't the series finale, so relaaaax. It's like...the season finale...**

Lincoln, in handcuffs, was guided by police officers into his cell. That's right, he was in jail. Not prison, just jail. He was angrily waiting in his cell, but later grew sad, feeling bad for his little sister Lucy once more. He slammed his hand on the bed, in anger. "Why couldn't I have listened and wore that fucking suit like they told me to?! All of this could've been avoided had I listened." Lincoln insulted himself.

He then sat down on the bed, uttering to himself "I belong here. I deserve this for being such a horrible brother. Lucy is dead because of me. And so is Luna...my god, that wasn't the me I know...it was...it was all of this stress and anger...if I had just given here that needle like Lisa said... she'd still be here, and I would've been back at the house with that Slenderman costume guy." Lincoln sorrowfully said, about The Figure.

He laid against the wall. "I'm all alone in this hell hole." Lincoln teared up. "Scratch that." A familiar voice said. Lincoln looked up on the bunkbed and saw Clyde. "Hey...you... what are you doing here?" Lincoln said, choking his words in excitement. "Ah, you don't wanna know." Clyde said in regular tone. "Oh..that's okay... wait, aren't you living with that... guy I introduced you to?" Lincoln asked, lowering his voice towards the end.

There was a long pause, before Clyde started getting tearful. "I didn't even get to tell him goodbye before they took me!" Clyde got pissed. "Oh...that's fucked up." Lincoln expressed. "Damn right that is. Anyway I...Woah!" Clyde said, slipping off the bunkbed as he tried to get down. Lincoln helped him up. "Look, I just wanna find my dads, and go back to the day before this thing that's going on happened." Clyde told his somehow friend.

"Yeah, well I wanna find out if my crazy fucking sister Lynn is dead or not." Lincoln got pissed. "Uhhmm...Lincoln...she's dead." Clyde said, getting creeped out. "She might be... but there's no way this is fine, we saw her get loaded in that coffin right before the funeral, then her body disappeared at the funeral. Unless someone stole her body, she's a fucking zombie." Lincoln mentioned.

"Come on buddy, that's just...the weirdest coincidence..." Clyde said. "And why's that?" Lincoln asked. "Because she was never in a obituary." Clyde explained. "Huh. That's weird. Very weird. Because her body disappeared during the graveyard...she's gotta be alive...who else is gonna put through all this effort to prove she was alive?" Lincoln freaked out.

"And didn't you say Luna died? Who was the other one?" Clyde asked. "It...was Lori..." Lincoln said, expecting him to burst into tears. But he didn't. "Eh. I'm over her anyways." he said, with zero emotion. "Look, i'm in here until I get a fucking bail, this is hard enough for me." Lincoln grew angry. "Woah, calm down. They're probably doing fine right now." Clyde said.

"Yeah. Without me, they're definitely doing fine." Lincoln said, with remorse.

* * *

"We are definitely not doing fine!" Lana shrieked. "Yeah, without Lincoln or Lori, we've got no law!" Lola cried. "And Lisa, stop using my castles as experiments!" She shrieked. Lisa laughed maniacally as she blew up Lola's 164 dollar Barbie Dream House. "Grrr, why you!" Lola shrieked, running into Lisa, knocking her down. "Off me, hellion!" Lisa growled. "Not until you help Lincoln get out of jail!" Lola replied.

Everyone gasped at that. "Lola...your doing something...nice for a change?!" Said a shocked Lana. "If your thinking about doing something nice, then I am in." Lisa said, preparing to help Lincoln. With that, Lola let Lisa go, and began to ask. "So, how are we going to do this?" the question was left unanswered, until Lisa replied. "We have to bail him out." This caused everyone to stare at her in surprise.

"But we don't have 750 dollars!" Lana gasped. "We could rob a bank!" Leni suggested. "Look, as much as I despise Lincoln, he no longer exists to me, but if we all chip in our money, we can save him, and he'll make the right decisions for us once again." Lisa suggested. "So whom is with me?" She asked. Everyone but Luan raised there hands. "I'm not in." She said. "We'll buy you comedy club tickets." Lola said. "I'm in." Luan changed her mind.

"We all have enough money! Let's go!" Leni cheered. Suddenly, the money got snatched from everybody. They turned around to see...Lynn... "Oh no...your..." Lola shrieked. "Did you miss me?" Lynn asked, to which everyone shouted. "No!". "Oh, is that a way to great your sister whose been left in a coma for the past 2 months?" Lynn growled.

"Wait you were alive?" Lola asked. "Yeah, we were prepared to bury you alive. Guess Lisa 'forgot' to check your pulse!" Lana laughed. Lisa shrugged, and chuckled at the comment, but was immediately viciously attacked by Lynn, who rammed into her, picked her up by her hair with ease, then tossed her into the TV. "STOP!" Lola cried, pulling Lynn back, only to be body slammed into the coffee table, smashing it.

Leni, Luan and Lana backed up against the wall. "Now if anyone has any further questions, please tell me...now." Lynn replied, pulling out a rifle. Lisa and Lola got up, struggling in the process. "Can you just free Lincoln?" Leni asked. "NO! That motherfucking white haired prick tried to kill me!" Lynn growled. "He...you?" Luan said, before bursting into tears, soon followed by everyone.

"Ha ha...Yeah, laugh it up. You got 4 seconds." Lynn said, giving them a laughing opportunity. After 4, Lynn shot the gun in the air, saying "Shut the fuck up.". "Why did you let us though?" Lana asked. "Because that's the last fun your ever going to have." Lynn said. "Now, I wanna know, in 5 seconds, who tried to bury me." Lynn barked. "Or what happens?" Lola mocked. Lynn cocked the gun. "You don't wanna know." She said.

Lynn got to three, before dumbass Lola pointed at Lana and said "She did!" Lynn walked up to Lola. "Telling the truth, missy?" Lynn asked, to which Lola nodded. "You son of a..." Lana said to Lola, before getting shot in the rib. She clenched it in pain, as she leaned against the wall. "Now, no one likes a tattletale Lola, so..." Lynn pointed the gun at Lola, causing her to close her eyes and cringe, but instead, Lynn shot Lana's kneecap.

"Oh I think she's dead, everybody go bury her. Now." Lynn ordered, mockingly. Soon, everyone was outside, sweating like crazy in the 105 degree weather. "L...Lynn...I'm gonna...fucking pass out..." Luan said, barely breathing. Lynn passed a waterbottle to her. "Drink that, dear." Lynn said, not caring. Lola, in tears said "Being buried alive...Lynn you...you fuck...ing...ugh..." She gave up trying to talk in the heat.

"Saaay...since you snitched, you get to have her old jacket." Lynn said, passing Lana's jacket to Lola."Put it on. Now." Lynn ordered."Please sis...it's too hot..." Lola said, before Lynn cocked her gun and pointed it at her. "Okay...okay." Lola said, putting the jacket on. Lynn lowered her gun. "See? You listen, you don't get shot. Simple as that." Lynn chuckled.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were in the jail cell, super tired. "I'm going to sleep." Clyde said, getting on the top bunk, and going to sleep. Lincoln was about to do the same, when he heard an officer say "Loud. Your...uncle is here to pick you up." Lincoln looked and saw The Figure, unmasked. He had black, short hair, was actually 5 foot 7, and looked a lot like Michael Jackson.

"Y...you?" Lincoln asked, as the officer unlocked the cell. "Come with me, we have to talk. An emergency." The Figure guided Lincoln outside of the Jailhouse. Lincoln sent a text to Leni, saying he was released, and outside of Stoner Lake Police Department, unknown of the situation. Right as Lincoln got in The Figures car, he began to tell Lincoln what happened.

"So my sister Lynn is alive? And your not mad about before?" Lincoln asked. "Water under the bridge, Lincoln. And yes, Lynn is alive, but I don't think she means your family any harm." The figure said. "Damn it. Can you take me to the graveyard? I have important business to attend to." Lincoln told The Figure, who agreed to take him there.

Lincoln got out of the car, and spotted Mick Swagger at Luna's grave. "Mick?" Lincoln asked. "Oh hey there mate. I just came to pay my respects to Luna Loud, she took one of my old advice tips from the 70's and died for it." Mick sorrowfully said. "Wait...what are you saying?" Lincoln asked, puzzled. "I regrettably made the mistake of announcing that alcohol helps depression perfectly." Mick explained.

Lincoln began to cry, and said "Jesus Mick, you were my sisters idol and she died listening to you. You...you condoned underage drinking!" Lincoln said, not admitting he was most guilty for her death and not Mick. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Here." He said, handing Lincoln a ticket. "This ticket can get you into any concert you want forever. It doesn't expire." Mick told him, before walking off.

Lincoln looked at Luna's coffin, which hadn't been put into it's dug hole yet. He opened it and put the ticket in there, on her corpse, before going "Yuck...gross, gross, gross." Since the corpse had been rotting for 2 months. He and The Figure helped push the coffin into the hole. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I just wish she had been nicer." The Figure said, finally gaining sympathy.

"Yeah, that's coming from the guy who's been resurrected." Lincoln said, trying to joke. They began to leave the graveyard when Lincoln spotted Lynn pointing a rifle at Lincoln. "Oh fuck..." Lincoln said, freaked out because in a millisecond after, she shot, and Lincoln closed his eyes, before realizing he wasn't hit. He saw Lynn, who was freaked out about something.

He looked and saw The Figure, lying on the ground, not moving, appearing to have taken the bullet for Lincoln. "See what your bad luck did!" She shouted at him. "FUCK YOU!" Lincoln shouted, throwing a big ass rock at her, knocking the gun out of her hand, but still shooting him in the leg. Lincoln tried to get away, but Lynn charged at him, slamming the gun into back of his head, knocking him on the ground.

She pushed the barrel against the back of his head, about to shoot, when he grabbed the gun and pushed it inches away from his head, before getting up and his weight pushed Lynn back a few feet. She loaded the gun as she could, but Lincoln shoved a knife into her lung, and pushed her away. Lincoln picked the gun up, she dropped it, and pointed it at her.

"Do it...just do it...I don't even know where the fuck I am anyways. I..I don't even remember our address" Lynn cried. "Paying the price for all of those steroids." Lincoln barked at her. "I just...I didn't mean to shoot him...brother...just please don't fucking make me suffer...just kill me!" Lynn cried. "Lynn, a cold hearted, evil piece of shit like you deserves to rot here." Lincoln growled.

"Please bro...don't make me rot here! I'm fucking sorry! Okay?! Is that what you want? Just kill me! I didn't want to hurt him! A completely innocent man! I wanted you, for what you did to Luna...you fucking dipshit!" Lynn stuttered. Lincoln continued to walk off. "Fine! Go! Just know your leaving your own sister out in the middle of absolute nowhere! I wonder how you sleep at night!" Lynn pouted.

Lincoln turned around. "What did you just fucking say!?" He growled, as he walked up to Lynn. "...You heard me..." Lynn said, scared. "You better tell me where my parents are right now, or i'll put a bullet in your fucking foot, you head me?!" Lincoln shouted, seeing fear grow in Lynn's eyes. "O...okay...they...went with Pop Pop..." Lynn spilled out. What about Clyde's Dads?" Lincoln asked, furious. "You'll be happy to know they are in their basement, I locked them in there 2 months ago, and Clyde didn't even notice!" Lynn said.

"Give me all of your money. I'm getting him out of jail, and undoing your mess." Lincoln said, snatching Lynn's money out of her hand. With that, he began to walk off, until he heard his name.

The Figure looked at him in pain. "My god...I...I..." Lincoln teared up. "It's okay...real suffering...is not known...Just...I'm not gonna make it..." Figure told Lincoln. "No... I don't care about real suffering, I'm not letting you slowly die like that!" Lincoln cried, putting the rifle to Figure's head. "Don't worry. I will always be with you, in your heart." Figure comforted Lincoln.

Lincoln turned his head, and made the toughest decision of his life to make sure The Figure didn't suffer like that. He then went to the car, and drove to the Jail. He gave the jail guard the money, and saw Clyde, happiest he'd been since 3 months ago. "Oh man, I can't thank you enough!" Clyde said, on the car ride home. "Clyde, did your dumb ass check the basement of your house for your parents?" Lincoln asked.

"No...wait they've been there the entire time?" Clyde asked, feeling like smacking himself in the face. "We'll, there's 700 dollar's pissed away." Lincoln swore in anger. Soon he stopped at the retirement home. "Uhh, Lincoln, what are we doing here?" Clyde asked. "Just shut the hell up for once in your sorry ass life." Lincoln groaned, as he went and saw his parents.

"Son! What are you doing here?!" They asked, surprised to see him. "My friend drove me here, to come get you. Please come home. " Lincoln begged. "Alright...if you mean it." They said, and with that driving home. His sisters were happy to see him, and he told them about Lynn. They hugged him and couldn't thank him enough, even Luan and Lisa were happy to see him.

They then unburied Lana, and took her to a hospital.

 **To be continued...On Monday... Please continue reviews and suggestions, the story is not over yet. Thank you for viewing!**


End file.
